A Light In The Darkness
by ink-stained-rose
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot of when Edward goes to see Bella sleep for the first time. His thoughts and feelings on her, life...my insight to the workings of the most romantic mind since Romeo first saw Juliet...xxoo


I curled my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, breathing softly as I watched Bella sleep. Could I call her my Bella? My Bella, the angel the being so beautiful she could only be ethereal?

My Bella sounded so _right_ yet as I studied the perfect way her eyelashes brushed her cheekbones as she breathed steadily, it felt wrong also. She looked so perfect and flawless asleep, so serene and sweet that it seemed like she was dreaming of so many pleasant things. A vampire could not dream so I could be robbing her greatly if I changed her. If I changed her to be immortal mate, my true love, finally _my _Bella.

But wait. If I changed her?! I had barely spoken to her and when I had, I had treated her with so much disdain that I felt nauseous simply thinking about it. And yet how could I tell that she returned my affections? If she even did at all after my horrific treatment of her.

And now, watching her sleep I dared think of her as _my _Bella, _my_ love. I dared to think of her returning my love deeply and truly, dared to dream that she may join me as my mate for however long or short a time.

A shaft of moonlight seeped through her open window, taunting me reminding me that I had got in through the window that I wasn't invited. It illuminated the pale concave shells of her lids, and I found myself yearning to see her deep brown eyes to open, to see me, to welcome me, so that I could happily drown I their depths. But no. If I was able to die peacefully it would mean that she would know I was there and that couldn't happen. Goodness knows how many rules I was braking by being here now never mind if she saw me.

How much did I wish that I did not feel so…afraid sitting here observing, not breathing in fear that it might wake the angel? Too much.

I had always felt no need for a mate, even when all the pairs in my family were so happy together. I was the lone wolf and I could not imagine my life any different but looking at her I could see quite clearly, myself and my love standing immune to the world simply because we had each other.

I heard the rushing of air as my angel breathed in and sighed. The whisper of her lips as she spoke left me dazed and shell shocked. Then I stiffened. She had spoken.

But what had she said? The influx of air, the hiss of lips moving was interrupted by her voice pronouncing something quite clearly.

Edward.

My name.

Was it for me? I knew my name had gone out of fashion somewhat but had she a Romeo back in Phoenix that was waiting for her? One called Edward? Surely fate could not be so cruel.

I could dare to hope then that her pleasant dreams were of me. I could not see how they could be pleasant but they must be.

Then I froze again. I was so stupid; she was talking! She was awake!

I stood up and walked over to her bedside, barely breathing. But on she slept.

She talked in her sleep! So many delicious thoughts of my angel uttered where I could hear them. And perhaps…just perhaps those thoughts might be about me?

I reached over to touch her check and stopped, my fingers inches from her porcelain skin.

No! I wrenched my hand away and startled at myself, found myself on the lawn outside her house, running away.

I stopped and turned to look at her bedroom window. The moonlight struck the ajar window pane and was reflected off so that her bedroom seemed to shine with inviting light. A doorway of light, a doorway to heaven.

As a ran into the dark forest I smiled to myself. I could pretend until morning.

My angel. My Bella. My light in the darkness.

**Just a cute little one-shot that I decided to put up. It's when Edward goes to see Bella sleep for the first time if it's not obvious. **

**Thank you for reading and please review if you have enough time. **

**Love you, **

**ink-stained-rose**

**xxoo**


End file.
